


In His Good Books

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hp Humpdrabble's Humpathon Event in Oct 2014. For Tamlane's prompt: "Moody/Any female - reverse cowgirl"</p>
    </blockquote>





	In His Good Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hp Humpdrabble's Humpathon Event in Oct 2014. For Tamlane's prompt: "Moody/Any female - reverse cowgirl"

She faces away from him as she rides him, Moody wondered if he should be annoyed by that but it’s better than some of the other possibilities. If she was facing him, she might have to close her eyes if she didn’t want him to see the distaste in it. 

Not that it really mattered; Mad Eye’s mad eye was unusually motionless. Its gaze was fixed on the mirror on the far wall, seeing straight through the woman and on to her reflection. Hestia Jones’ face was pink and her body was shiny with sweat. Her dark hair swayed and her perky tits bounced with the motion of her body as they fuck. 

Most of the Order seemed to be propositioning him lately, Alastor couldn’t think why. Pity? Bragging rights? Maybe they thought he’d trust them more, look out for them if they did it.

Hestia let out a loud cry as she was impaled upon him. Her arse pressed down tight on his hips (marked with ragged scars from a manticore’s claws). She gave every impression of actually enjoying herself. 

Of course maybe it was genuine. Moody had long come to terms to the fact that he wasn’t much to look at. But there was nothing wrong with his body. His gnarled hand griped Hestia’s hips; bouncing her up and down on his cock, its thickness splitting her cunt open. Her body trembled and she sagged over with the intensity of her release.

And still she doesn’t look at him.


End file.
